


To Build a Desk

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Inappropriate Use of Furniture, Other, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: A teacher's best friend is her desk





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a result of the episodes "Sunny Side Up" and "The Substitute"

_It has to be special_. Mrs. Murawski flipped through the catalogs from Staples, Office Max, even ULINE, but none of them spoke to her. She wanted one, no needed one, which would be dependable and sturdy but also would lend a certain gravitas to her classroom, one befitting of a middle school science teacher.

She tossed the catalogs onto the coffee table and slumped into the couch. “If you don’t find one that you like,” her husband said passing by her with a basket of laundry, “why don’t you just make your own.”

* * *

She stood in the lumber yard, clutching the schematic she had obsessed over for a week. There were so many choices. She examined the pine boards, but quickly moved on. It wasn’t even worth considering pine.

Mahogany, on the other hand, was worthy of consideration. A rich reddish-brown, solid wood. She examined a 1 x 4 plank, hefted it, ran her hand down it. Definitely a fine wood. She pressed her cheek to it. Maybe, but it didn’t speak to her.

Maple was a possibility. Hard, but pale. She selected a 1 x 3 plank. It felt nice in her hand. It had a good weight. She brought it up to examine it closely. It smelled beautifully, but it didn’t look like anything special, just plain maple.

As she approached the oak, she felt a tingling deep within her. Oak. Of course, it made sense. She quickly snatched up a plank and examined it. Strong, firm, solid. What she needed in a desk. The more she examined the plank the more she knew it was the right wood. She took the plank and pressed it against her body, eliciting a slight gasp and a warmth spread through her. She pressed it against her more, barely able to contain herself. This. This was what she needed.

She turned, no longer pressing the wood against her. She pushed a lock of hair that had fallen in her excitement back behind her ear as she looked around for an employee to get all the oak she needed.

* * *

The cars were out of the garage and the overhead door was closed. Two bulbs provided scant light. It was enough to see, just the right amount for the job. The lumber was stacked neatly on the newly swept floor.

Before she could begin she needed to get a sense of the wood. She lay on her side on the top of the stack. Her eyes were closed, visualizing what these raw materials would become, her hand gently sliding along its length. It was to be a slow and deliberate task. It couldn’t be rushed.

She got up and moved over to the workbench. She examined the tools neatly laid out: tape measure, carpenter’s measure, speed square, level, compound miter saw, hand saw, coping saw, power drill with drill bits and spade bits as well as driver bits, pocket hole jig, router, and power sanders. The table saw stood over to the side. She had everything she needed. 

The blueprint was pinned to the wall above the workbench. She settled onto the stool, put her elbows on the bench and rested her head in her hands. She sighed as she stared longingly at the picture. _What a beautiful piece it will be._

* * *

Five months later is was nearly done. Each piece had been carefully measured and cut, and then lovingly joined with the other pieces. It truly was a magnificent desk.

She knelt in front of it on the hard concrete floor that was now coated with covered with saw dust. With her right hand she gently slid the extra fine sandpaper back and forth across the front of it while with her left she wiped the particles away. Her fingers dances across the surface in an almost flirtatious manner.

Once that was done, it would be wood conditioner, and then the stain, and then the tung oil to seal it, each coat lovingly applied to give it the perfect finish. After all these weeks she was almost there.

* * *

It was dark in the garage. She came out in bare feet, wearing only a satin negligee, carrying a lantern which she set on the work bench. A small warm glow emanated from the lantern, but it was the perfect amount of light.

She gently crawled on top of her desk and lay pressed against it. She brushed her lips against it’s hard surface as her hands caressed it. All of the long weeks of work, all by herself, had finally culminated into this, the perfect desk. The tingling that she felt when she had first picked up the wood at the lumber yard was still present. 

She sat up and pulled the negligee up and over her head and dropped it casually onto the floor. She pressed her naked body against the desk. Her nipples were hard and as they brushed against the firm surface that was somehow both rough and smooth at the same time. Tremors coursed through her body, eliciting small gasps.

She gripped the edge of the desk and pressed her hips into the wood. The gasps became moans. She closed her eyes and her left leg slipped over the side so that the edge was pressing between her legs. She moaned louder.

She kissed the desk as her hips began to move faster. She clung to it, urgently wanting it. Nobody had ever made her feel like this, not even her husband. A deep warmth was building up inside of her as she drove herself against it. Her cries became louder as she was pushed over the edge.

She lay curled up on top of it for a few minutes before getting up and slipping her negligee back on. She picked up the lantern and gave it a kiss before heading back into the house. She had a hunch that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
